


Earth's Mightiest Songs

by barefootxo



Series: The Random Parody Lyrics Collection [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootxo/pseuds/barefootxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Song Parodies saluting the Marvel universe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth's Mightiest Songs

I don't own the X-Men or Copa Cabana. They belong to Marvel Comics and Barry Manilow (I believe) respectively.

 

~~

 

Her name was Marie, from Mississippi,  
with a power so intense, that her beau lost all his sense  
so our Marie, ran away from home  
She’d have to alter her old name, and become a lone rogue dame  
And so the Rogue was born, a woman so forlorn  
Who was destined to journey far from whence she was born…  
  
At the school, school for mutants  
The weirdest children to ever be students  
Here at the school, school for mutants,  
peace filled with flowers and weird mental powers  
at the school.  
  
His name was Logan, he was quite a beast  
with bones of adamantium, no ones knows where he is from  
there with Marie, out in Alberta,  
They were jumped by Brotherhood, who were anything but good  
But Cyclops and the Storm, were really on their form  
And so Sabertooth away, by a leap was bourn  
  
At the school, school for mutants  
The weirdest children to ever be students  
Here at the school, school for mutants,  
peace filled with flowers and weird mental powers  
at the school.

 

His name was Erik, he was a badass.  
He wants a world in which the mutants, have achieved some dominance  
He built a machine, and captured the Rogue  
But then Logan found a way, with Scott to save the day,  
Eric did face defeat, all of his goons were beat,  
And by the end of the day humans were still complete!  
  
At the school, school for mutants  
The weirdest children to ever be students  
Here at the school, school for mutants,  
peace filled with flowers and weird mental powers  
at the school.  
  
The school...  
The school for mutants...  
The school...  
The school for mutants...

 

~~

 

Jasper


End file.
